


Mommy Where Did You Go?

by Nodqfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Giants, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodqfan/pseuds/Nodqfan
Summary: After completing, a workout a young mother collapses and awakens to find herself shrunken. Can she get her young son’s attention and get back to normal size?
Kudos: 2





	Mommy Where Did You Go?

Abby was working out in her home with the True Coach app from her phone she decided to check on her young son Keven playing in the backyard. Abby then walked towards a large glass sliding glass door, slid it open, and called out to her son.

“Keven, could you come inside please?" Abby called out to her son. 

“Okay mommy” Keven called back from where he was in the backyard.

Abby was about to head back inside when she felt an odd sensation and immediately crumbled to the ground and passed out.

A few minutes later Abby's eyelids began to flutter open and she began to raise her head to bring herself back to wakefulness.

“Ugh, what happened?" she wondered with confusion as she looked around to seemingly find herself in a forest of green stalks she then realized what had happened to her eyes went wide horror.

“Oh no I’ve shrunk!” she screamed fearfully as loud as she could. Then she began to panic and hyperventilate.

She estimated her new size to be about 0.3 inches tall.

“Okay Abby calm down you’ve got this," She said to herself to calm herself down and regain control of the situation. First things first I know that I’m still in the backyard but I need to see how far it is back to the house and get there as quickly as possible." She reasoned 

Then she looked at a nearby stalk of grass it was tall and thin and looked like it could support her weight so she jogged over to it and grabbed it with all her might and carefully climbed it to see where her house was.

“Ugh I can’t see anything from here” she stated

Just then she heard a booming voice ask “Mommy where are you?” Even as loud as the voice has she recognized it as her son Keven's. Then she began to feel tremors and heard the sound of grass being crushed beneath her son’s bare feet as his immense form got closer and closer Abby did the only thing that she could think of to do.

“Keven, Keven I’m down here Mommy’s down here!” She shouted as loud she could

However, due to her size, Keven couldn't hear her as his bare feet continued to crush the grass beneath him as he continued to get closer to her.

Then she looked up and was horrified to see her son’s huge bare left foot begin to come down near the stalk of grass it the foot landed on the ground with a loud boom shaking the stalk that Abby was on, luckily she managed to hang on. 

“That was too close for comfort I better move quickly before I get crushed” Abby said

She tried to climb further up the stalk to escape the imminent danger that she was in. Unfortunately, due to sweat, she ended up sliding down the stalk, and her problems were only going to get worse because a shadow eclipsed her casting out all light as her son Keven's enormous right foot was coming down right where she was! 

NO...no...Keven stop! STOP!" she shrieked.but he could not hear her and his foot came closer and closer until finally, his foot crushed the stalk that his tiny mother was on but he had no idea. 

Abby's small body stood no chance against the weight of her sons' foot, bones broke and blood spilled as her body molded to the sole. 

Keven continued to search for her mother as he entered the home, unaware that he had crushed her like a bug.


End file.
